Five
A mysterious individual of the dark guild QuadDracoras, nobody, not even the guild masters, are aware of who Five really is. Beneath the mask is a territory of mystery. To be truthful though, Five himself claims that he holds no memory of who he is, taking the name of Five for rather peculiar reasons. Despite his apparent amnesia, Five holds an unnatural mastery over his magics, specialising in his Grimoire Magic, something that further extends his abilities to a lethal point. Appearance Five is a generally mysterious man, often donning clothing tht would suggest that he used to be an assassin. Although not so sure himself, he generally goes with the idea, seeing as to how his magic suits it but, also because it serves as a means of intimidation. His attire usually consists of a full body robe of a midnight blue, with knee length black boots that have ben fitted with some sort of design that spreads outwards. It should also be noted that Five's collar also holds the same design. He wears a face mask that covers his face from his nose down, and tops everything off with a beret dyed the same colour as his robes. Personality To perhaps further enhance the air of mystery surrounding him, Five holds a rather antagonistic personality. Choosing to keep quiet however, having outbursts when his emotions get out of control, the Guild Co-Leaders themselves are actually puzzled about who he was before he recieved amnesia. During combat, his eyes seem to "Sparkle with Glee", usually indicating that he is enjoying himself. In fact, he does it to the extent that, should it get damaged, Five would have no hesitation whatsoever in shedding his face mask, just to be able to breathe easier. History Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop Side Story *''Destruction of the Dragon Lair'' Equipment Grimoire- A user of the perhaps feared Grimoire Magic, Five is an adept user, being more than aware of the consequences should the said artifact were to get damaged. Although his usage of the magic extends to the point where he activates it subconsciously, Five often keeps it hidden underneath the robe that he wears to protect it. His Grimoire consists of an intricate pattern of a circle surrounding a six sided star consisting of three lines intersecting, with a green gem in the center. The pattern itself is reflected on the other cover and upon discovering it, Five claims that he had found it within the possession of a wealthy collector. Magic and Abilities Grimoire Magic: A holder type magic that revolves around utilizing the artifact of a Grimoire for usage concerning magic such as combat or regenerative properties, Five is a master within this magic, activating it subconsciously when in battle. The Grimoire that he utilizes is the slightly troublesome Document, a Grimoire that relies upon the history of the castor's surroundings. Interestingly though, Five takes advantage of this by, before fighting, quick literally razing his surrounding with his Lightning Magic, thereby increasing the effectiveness of his Grimoire. *'Destruction' (かいめつ Kaimetsu)- Through the usage of the Grimoire, the user's normal, even their weakest attacks, become several times stronger, to the point where it can be considered lethal. The strength and density of the attack can be adjusted by a simply changing the amount of magic being used. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) The Signature Magic of Five, he has displayed a somewhat unorthodox control over this magic. It allows him to produce, control and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will. Through its use, Five can not only generate lightning from his body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike his opponents, taking them by surprise. However, dispite this, Five has displayed a fairly limited number of spells concerning this magic, something which has confused several people. Nonetheless, his spells are still strong enough to be considered lethal. Shock (しょうげき Shougeki)- Five's trademark spell, it is in truth a fairly simple attack however, when paired with the capabilities of Grimoire Magic, it turns out to be a lethal spell. By simply pointing his index and middle fingers in a "finger gun" motion, Five charges up a large amount of Lightning Magic within his finger tips and releases them in a fashion akin to a bullet, bursting from his finger tips in a straight line. After a few seconds, the Lightning will furiously expand, turning into a large beam with a circular area within the middle of the base to indicate where it expanded from. At which point, the beam will travel towards to the intended target, vigourously shocking them. When paired up with Grimoire Magic, it can turn into a perhaps life threatening attack, shocking them to the point that several opponents have instantly died from it. A rather curious trait is that, due to the immense force produced from the attack, Five's attire tends to fly off, revealling his identity although in truth, since no one is actually aware of who he is, it doesn't seem to actually bother him. Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō)- A magic allowing the concept of one to instantly transport to any desired location underneath several restrictions that may vary from person to person. It's overall effect allows for quick, effective movements when concerning both Transportation and Combat. In Five's case, he employs it with the combination of his Lightning Magic spell Shock to easily kill his target in a matter of seconds. Interestingly, Five has utilized this magic to the extent that he can teleport as long as he is making contact with a solid surface, whether it be a wall or even the ceiling, as long as his body comes in contact with it, he is able to teleport. Triple Step (さんじゅうひとあし Sanjuu Hitoashi)- The signature move that Five employs when using his Teleportation, Triple Step consists of quite simply; Three teleports in a rapid succession. The length or time inbetween each Teleportation can be freely adjusted, the quickest being nearly half a second. The range of these Teleports can extend to a maximum of a kilometre each, meaning that within a single use, Five would be more than capable of travelling 3kms within 2 seconds. Despite the supposed Pros this technique may have, there are some disadvantages. First and foremost, while Five can travel large distances, the further away they are from his current location, the more pressure it places upon both him and anybody/thing that he is carrying. And secondly, after the three teleports are over, a period of time ranging from at least a minute to half an hour appears, in which during that time he cannot use his Teleportation Magic. Quotes Trivia Alright, I have set myself with the goal of making Five as epic as I can...when I finish all my work His profile picture is based off of Ewan from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance A2 Category:Assasin Category:Male Category:Mage Category:QuadDracoras Category:Dark Mage Category:Characters Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Weapon user